The Office Titanic
by EverythingsComingUpKurt
Summary: A mix of the comedy and the 1995 Is that right? tragedy\romance. Characters: Pam-Rose Jim-Jack Roy-Cal
1. Prologue 2072

**The Office Titanic-Prologue**

**Scranton Pennsylvania, 2072**

A group of marine explorers had just uncovered ruins of what they thought was the Titanic. They had arranged an interview with a 92 year old woman named Pamela. She was apparently the only living survivor on the Titanic which had sunk.

The explorers and Pamela's own daughter were all gathered around her.

"In my early youth I went on the Titanic." Pamela started. "The sheets had never been used, the food was amazing and even today I can still picture it as it was before it sunk. The paint on the walls was fresh. People said it was the ship of dreams. It really was."

"They say Titanic hit an iceberg?" One of the explorers asked.

"Yes it did, icebergs are caused by warm weather, me and a friend were the first to feel it."

"You had a friend on board with you?"

"Yes, everyday he fades more in my mind, but if I look hard enough, I can still see his smiling face. And sometimes in my dreams, I can still hear his voice in my ears. And when I wake up, I have to remind myself hes not here."

"Do you know the name of your friend?"

"I've managed to remember his face, and his voice, I even remember his prankster personality, but I've never been able to place the name."

"Did your friend die on the Titanic?"

"I will tell you everything about what happened to me and my friend, but what happened to him is at the very end of my story."

Meanwhile, the marine explorers had found something in the depths of the ocean. It appeared to be a picture of a young man with shaggy hair, the man wore a tie and a goofy smile. In the bottom left corner there was a signature. The signature read "Pamela Morgan Beesly"

The explorers brought the picture to the men who were sitting with Pamela.

"Miss." said one man, holding the picture in front of her. "Does this mean anything to you?"

"Pamela Morgan Beesly...That was my name, I remember... I always wanted to be an artist, I loved art and he loved my art too."

"He?"

"Yes, the man in the picture was my friend who was with me. He always loved my art and encouraged it."

"Did this man mean anything to you?"

"He meant the world to me. I just didn't realize it until it was almost too late. And now.." Tears trickled down Pamela's old cheeks. "He can never know."

"You loved him?"

"More than anything, if it wasn't for him, I probably would have died on the Titanic."

"You seem to know everything about this man except his name."

The old woman sat still for a moment. And then a random name came to her mind.

_Jim Halpert._

"His name was Jim Halpert..."

**Hey! I hoped you liked it! I told you I'd change it a bit, and as stated in a previous story I didn't want any nudity. I really hop you like this. Seeing you guys happy makes me happy.**

**Please Read & Review**

**Infernape Master.**


	2. Tickets 2009

**The Office Titanic Chapter 1-Tickets**

**Dunder Mifflin, Scranton, Pennsylvania, 2009**

"I've done it! I've done it!" Regional Manager of Dunder Mifflin, Scranton, Michael Scott yelled to his workers.

"What did you do, Michael?" Asked the receptionist Pam Beesly.

"I got tickets for everyone here at Dunder Mifflin to go on the Titanic!"

"Titanic? Whats that?" Pam asked.

"You don't know what Titanic is, Pam? Gosh you're dumb! Titanic is the ship of dreams! It is said to be unsinkable!"

"How do we know thats its really unsinkable?" Sales Rep Jim Halpert asked.

"Jim! Its the ship of dreams! Its the ship everyone wants to go on! If you don't go on Titanic, then you're a total nobody! Good service! Luxury! They even have gourmet food there!"

"Is there a catch?" Pam asked.

"Yes, I want to record these 2 weeks forever so Pamcasso will take notes."

"Do I have to?" Pam asked. She should have seen this coming. She was always asked to take useless notes and do the most pointless things.

"Pam, there'll still be time left for you to enjoy the luxury."

"When do we leave?" Human Resources Rep Toby Flenderson asked.

"Oh..sorry Toby, but you're not going with us."

"But you said we'd all go." Toby protested.

"Yeah but you're not really part of our family, you're a part of Corporate's family."

"I thought Corporate gave you the tickets."

"Pardon? I didn't hear you! Anyways, we leave tommorow! Be up at exactly 7:15am, thats when it leaves!"

**In The Break Room...**

"So, what do you think about our little field trip?" Jim asked Pam.

"It sounds like fun, I wonder what Michael has planned for us."

"It probably involves jumping off the boat or pretending that the boat is going to sink."

Just then, Pam's fiance Roy Andersen walked in.

"Hey babe." Roy greeted Pam, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh hey Roy." Pam greeted him, not sounding very enthusiastic.

Jim didn't greet Roy. He had been in love with Pam for many years, and Pam was engaged to Roy. It hurt to see those two together, Jim often wondered what it would be like if Pam was in his arms instead of Roy's. Jim also knew that Roy had a short temper and could get pretty violent. There was times when Jim feared for Pam's safety because of her monster of a fiance.

"So babe, what do you think of this trip?" Roy asked Pam.

"It sounds cool, I guess." All of Pam's playfulness had vanished in a flash. She just wasn't very playful with Roy like she was with Jim. Pam had once thought she had a crush on Jim but she quickly got rid of the thought. But in truth, Pam really did love Jim and return his feelings. She was just in denial about her feelings. Pam thought that it would be wrong to love someone else when she was already engaged. But once in a while Pam's thoughts would drift of and she'd daydream about that tall, goofy salesman Jim Halpert and sometimes wondered what it would be like if he was her fiance instead of Roy.


	3. Engagement Ring 2009

**Titanic Chapter 2-The Ring**

**2009**

The works of Dunder Mifflin eagerly board the Titanic. Michael was even pushing and shoving to get on first. Pam walked slowly, trying to avoid Roy's gaze. The night before, they had an awful fight. Roy didn't want to go on the Titanic and when Pam calmly told him she'd go by herself, he yelled at her and then finally agreed to go. Every few minutes Pam would look over her shoulder at Jim. He noticed, and smiled back at her. As soon as they got into the boat, they all had to sit in a room while the captain assigned them to their cabins.

Roy and Pam were going to room together, Michael was going to room with Carol, Jan and Holly. Apparently he had forgotten that he had three dates. Dwight was going to room with Angela, Jim was going to room with Andy, Phyllis and Bob Vance would room together, Creed, Stanley, Meredith and Oscar would room together, Toby and Kevin would be roomates, Daryl would room by himself. There were only 2 people left on the list. Ryan stiffened a bit as the captain read that he would room with Kelly.

"Ohmigosh!" Kelly squealed and jumped up to hug Ryan. "Ohmigosh we're roomies! We are going to have like the bestest time!"

Pam could see Ryan's tired face. Poor Ryan.

**In Pam & Roy's Room...**

"It looks really nice." Pam said, looking around.

"Yeah." Roy replied, obiviously not very interested. "Hey Pammy, I got you something."

He pulled a ring out of his pocket. It had a thick blue jewel on top of it.

"I know I forgot to buy an engagement ring when I proposed so I got you this one."

He slid it onto Pam's finger.

"Thanks." Pam replied.

"Now we truly are engaged." He said, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Pam could only stare at the horrific ring in dissapointment.

**2072**

"I remember the horror I felt, when he slid that ring onto my finger. It felt like the blood vessels in my finger had been blocked. And that huge horrible jewel... I hated that ring and I don't even know why I still bother wearing it."

"What are you planning on doing with the ring?" One marine explorer named Davis asked.

"Wouldn't I love to throw it into the ocean! I always despised that ring and the man who gave it to me."

**2009**

Pam helplessly wandered the deck. She felt alone and somewhat lost. Roy always had his friend Daryl keep an eye on her.

"Pam!" Michael yelled. "Take notes of the beautiful ocean! This is a once in a lifetime oppertunity!"

Pam felt like her life was being controlled. Like she was a helpless insect trapped in a jar. Roy was always cruel to Pam. Michael always bossed her around and treated her like a slave. Jim didn't even talk to her. Pam could usually manage this stuff. But that was only when Jim was by her side. And now he wouldn't talk to her. Pam felt alone, lost and empty without him. Jim was the only thing that helped her when things were unbearable. She needed to see him. Hear his voice. But his cabin was far away from hers. Little did Pam know that Jim actually did care and he was watching her.

From the window in his cabin, Jim watched Pam wander helplessly. He avoided her because he couldn't stand seeing her with him. He knew what she was going through and he wanted nothing more than to run down there and hold her and make it all better. But there was an invisible line between them. A line called Engagement. Jim pressed his head against the window and watched Pam carefully.

One morning during the morning tea, Roy had flipped over the tea table and yelled at Pam. And Michael constantly tormented her with jobs. Pam walked outside and walked to the edge of the boat. She looked into the ocean and thought of how easy it would be to dive in and suffer a quick, painless death. Pam slowly and reluctantly climbed over the edge. Her heart pounded the whole way. Her hands were clammy and sweaty. Her eyes had terrible fear in them.

Pam leaned forward about to dive, end it all when she heard

"Pam!"

She turned around. And there was Jim, behind the edge.

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter! I know Pam's "suicide" could have been better but what can you do? Please read and review! I do not own The Office.**


	4. Attempted Suicide And A Party 2009

**Titanic Chapter 4-Attempted Suicide & A Party 2009**

**2009**

"Pam!" she heard Jim calling her name but ignored him.

"Don't jump, Pam!" He was calling out to her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just end it all!" Pam yelled back.

Jim calmly stepped towards where she was.

"Stop!" Pam cried. "Don't be a hero!"

"I know you're not going to jump." Jim replied, calmly.

"Excuse me? I am going to jump!"

"Then just do it. You're talking about doing it so do it."

"This is none of your business!"

"It is now. If you jumped in I'd have to save you. And the Atlantic is pretty cold."

"How cold?"

"You'd probably freeze to death as soon as you hit the bottom."

"I don't care."

"You do care. And I care too, if you jump then I jump."

He held out his hand towards her.

"Take my hand and climb back on deck."

Pam hesitated for a moment.

"I care about you Pam, and I don't want you to commit suicide because of Roy."

"This isn't just about Roy!"

"I know, but those 2 idiots are no reason to end it all. You got a long life ahead of you. Take my hand and climb to safety."

Relutanctly her hand grabbed his. But then Pam started to slip a little bit, so Jim put his arms around her and pulled her up. He was still holding her when she was safe.

"Pam! What on earth!?!" Roy had happened to see Jim holding Pam.

"No Roy! It was nothing!"

Roy walked towards Jim.

"No Roy! Stop! He just helped me!"

Roy turned to look at her.

"I was.. leaning over to see the propellers and I slipped and Jim here saved me."

"Well..thanks I guess." Roy replied, a bit embarrassed but still unsure.

"Its alright." Jim replied.

"Roy, why don't we invite him to dine with us at Michae's party tommorow night?"

"You mean his oh so special Titanic Dundies?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess he could come."

"Would you like to, Jim?" Pam asked him.

"Definitely, I'd love to go! 7:00, right?"

"Right, see you then, look formal."

**Preparing For The Titanic Dundies...**

**Kelly & Ryan's Room**

"Ohmigosh! Trying on dresses is so fun isn't it, Ryan? I bet you're thinking 'ohmigosh, Kelly is like so hot in her purple dress!' This is like so fun, we should do this more often!"

Kelly had tried on about 27 dresses. About 4 of them looked similar to her dress in Diwali. Kelly was currently wearing a purple dress with jewels all over it. Ryan wasn't as formal as Kelly. He had worn a clean white shirt with a tie.

**Michael\Jan\Carol\Holly's Room**

"Michael how do I look?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Michael, stop looking at me like that!"

Michael was eyeing the women in their beautiful dresses. Jan wore a simple red dress, Carol wore a navy blue dress and Holly wore a white dress. Michael thought they all looked amazing but Holly looked the best out of all of them.

**Angela & Dwight's Room**

"Dwight. Stop staring at me."

Angela looked like she was going to a funeral. She wore this huge black dress that people would wear back in the day. And she wore a huge hat like old fashioned ones. It even had a veil. She even had an umbrella.

Dwight was wearing a sailor suit. He looked quite ridiculous in it. He was eyeing Angela and found her to look great in her old fashioned dress.

"Dwight! Stop staring!"

**Phyllis & Bob Vance**

Phyllis had simply put on a plain purple dress and Bob Vance just wore a simple tuxedo. Things were very quiet between the two of them.

**Jim & Andy's Room**

Jim didn't look too formal. At least compared to Andy, he didn't. Andy wore a tuxedo, he even had that horrible hat to go with it. Jim had simply put a jacket on over a shirt and tie.

**Pam & Roy**

Pam had worn a purple silk dress, nothing special. And Roy didn't even bother with a tie. He just wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was messy and he didn't shave. Roy also didn't brush his teeth too much and didn't bother with his hair.

**The Titanic Dundies...**

"Hello everybody! And welcome to the annual Titanic Dundies! This is where I, Michael Scott will give out amazing trophies to all you guys!"

A bunch of people not a part of Dunder Mifflin who were attending the party gave Michael a weird look.

Michael walked up to some old lady and tossed her trophy. "This right here is for the good lady sitting here."

"Whitest Hair Award?" The old lady asked.

Michael then tossed a trophy to some old man at the other end of the room.

"Most Wrinkles Award?"

Meanwhile, Pam and Roy were arguing.

"Come on Pammy lets leave."

"I don't want to."

"Pammy, come on." He reached to grab her arm but she pulled away.

Jim had heard the commotion and turned around to see Roy trying to grab Pam's arm.

"Roy, I want to stay."

"Fine." He finally let go of her. "I'll see you in our cabin."

And then Roy walked out, leaving Pam alone at her table. Jim immediatly left his and pulled up a chair at her table.

"Is everything alright?"

"Its fine."

Michael continued to hand out awards. Jan got the "Grouchy Hag Award", Holly received the "Most Adorable Award", Carol received "Hot Hag Award", Ryan got the "Hottest On This Boat Award", Kelly once again received the "Spicy Curry Award", Stanley got the "Hard Worker Award", Creed, Phyllis, Andy, Oscar and Kevin all received the "Good Worker Award", Angela received the same award as last year which was "Tighest Ass Award", Meredith received 2 awards the "Most Sex Award" and the "Most Idiotic Drunk Award". Pam was embarrassed because she knew her name would come up and she didn't want a repeat of one specific The Dundies.

"Want to go to a real party?" Jim asked Pam.

"Real party?" Pam asked. But Jim eagerly grabbed her arm and ran towards the door.

"Come on" Jim said eagerly.

He led her into a room where passengers were dancing and enjoying themselves.

"This definitely beats The Dundies!" Pam exclaimed.

Jim rolled up his sleeves, took off his jacket and loosend his tie. Now that he didn't have any need to look formal he could take off his jacket.

"Come on Pam" He said, lightly and carefully grabbing onto her arm.

"What are you doing?" Pam asked.

"Lets dance."

He lifted her onto a table. He took both of her hands and started dancing with her, twirling her and spinning her.

Pam had never had such a fun time in her life.

"Wow Jim." Pam panted "That was amazing."

"Yeah." Jim had to resist the overwhelming urge to kiss her. At The Dundies they had plenty of drinks so Jim was a little overwhelmed and drunk.

In a few hours, Jim led Pam back into her room. They shared a small hug and Pam said "Thanks for an amazing time, Jim."

"Anything for you." Jim replied. As soon as the door closed he added "Because I love you."

Jim stood at the door, waiting for a few moments, just staring at it. He reluctantly pulled himself away from the door and went into his own cabin where he quickly fell asleep and his dreams were filled of his amazing night with the brunette in the cabin on the west side of the boat.

**2072**

"Jim brought out the wild, childlike side in me. When I was with him, I felt like I could act like a kid. I didn't feel afraid to show my inner self. He showed me a side of myself that I didn't even know existed."

"So, what happened to him?" Davis asked.

"I will tell you soon, patience. But for now I am tired and need some rest."

"Wait!" Davis called. "We need more!"

"She said thats enough." Pamela's daughter Amy stepped in. She helped Pamela into a wheelchair and wheeled Pamela into her room. She helped Pamela into bed where the old woman's dreams were filled with Jim's face. Pamela tossed and turned. She couldn't get his face out her head. She closed her eyes and saw him.

_"Pam, its ok. Sleep peacefully."_

_"Jim." She reached her arms out to him._

Pamela didn't realize that she had said his name out loud and that she was reaching her arms out. When she felt the air, small tears trickled down her cheeks.

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! I was originally planning on having the attempted suicide and the party 2 different scenes but I figured that I'd mix them. I really hope you like this story, I'm doing all that I can to make it enjoyable.**

**Please Read & Review**

**Infernape Master**

**I do not own The Office**


	5. Confronting Pam 2009

**Confronting Pam**

**2009**

Pam may have had a most amazing time with Jim last night but the next morning at breakfest with Roy, she deeply regretted it. As they sat down to eat Roy asked her "Where the hell where you last night?"

"The Dundies party, remember?"

"No, you weren't there. I had Darryl go and see."

Pam was annoyed at this statement. She couldn't believe Roy for doing that. He didn't trust her by herself so he sent his friend to go spy on her.

"Pammy, where were you last night?"

"I was at some other party."

"Don't lie to me, Pam!" Roy's voice was starting to have a hint of rage in it. Roy took one look at her face and immediatly knew what had happened. "You were with Halpert, weren't you?"

"No." Pam said, immediatly denying it. If she told the truth, it could mean trouble for Jim. And she didn't want Jim to get involved in this.

"You're lying. I know you were with him." Roy's voice grew more angry by the second. "What is about him that draws you to him? What does Halpet have that I don't? You spend more time with Halpert than you do with your own fiance!"

"You're the one always ignoring me!" Pam snapped back. She didn't want trouble but she had to defend Jim and herself.

Roy was really quite infuriated now. He flipped over the table in a rage. Pam fell off of her chair from the commotion. Roy stepped in front of her and yelled.

"I'm not yet your husband but still your fiance, and as your fiance, I order you to stay away from Halpert! I don't want you two together! I don't want you cheating on me so stay away from him! Or there'll be trouble for the both of you!"

Roy stomped off in a rage. Pam could only sit and cry. Not for herself but for her best friend. Jim was the one person who kept Pam from falling apart. Pam knew that sneaking off to see Jim wouldn't work. Roy would have Darryl keep an eye on Pam and then Darryl would tell Roy what Pam was doing. Pam made a decision right then and there. She would have to avoid Jim to keep Roy away from him. Roy was brawny and Pam feared what he would do if he saw Jim and her together.

All day Jim had been trying to see Pam, to talk with her. He saw her twice but when he went to talk with her she acted like he wasn't there. Jim finally saw Pam through a window. She was in church, singing with everyone else. Jim went to the door of the church to open it but Darryl was in front of the door.

"I need to see Pam." Jim told Darryl.

"You can't see her, Mr. Anderson doesn't want you near her."

"I just need to talk with her."

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that."

"But I have to talk with her! I have to say something to her."

"Thats too bad."

Two men came up behind Jim.

"Mr. Halpert, we're going to have to ask you to leave now."

"I can't leave! I have to talk with her!"

Jim was then escorted away by the two men, yelling the whole time in hopes of Pam hearing him.

Inside the church, standing beside Roy, Pam thought she had seen Jim being escorted away. She wants to see him but decides against it.

Later that evening, she walked down the deck chatting with the ships designer.

"Ms. Beesly, there is no possible way the Titanic can sink."

"I know but if it does, would there be enough lifeboats for everyone?"

The ship designer laughs. "Of course." He replies with a smile. He walked off chuckling to himself. There is no way the Titanic could sink.

Earlier that day when an old man was playing with a little boy, Jim noticed his jacket and hat sitting on a seat and swiped them to use them as a disguise to confront Pam.

As soon as Pam passed by, he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She took one look at him and knew who he was. Jim lead her into a nearby room. Both of them stood there, just staring at each other. Jim finally broke the ice.

"Pam, why have you been avoiding me?"

"Have I?" Pam asked. It was best to play dumb, she hadn't forgotten Roy's words, and she did not want Jim involved in her business.

"Pam, I was going to see you, but Roy's friend Darryl had two men escort me away."

"What do you want me to do about that?" Pam asked.

"I'm just worried about you." Jim said softly. "Does Roy have anything to do with you avoiding me?"

"No, Roy wouldn't do that."

"Pam, I know you're lying." He looked straight into her eyes and for a second she was tempted to admit everything.

"So maybe things aren't perfect, I don't need your help, Jim. Its not up to you to save me."

"I know." He said softly. "But I want you to see that hes got you trapped."

Pam opened her mouth to protest but Jim stopped her saying "Pam, I know you love him, but hes restricting you. You almost commited suicide because of him. You need someone to help you."

Very light tears were starting to gather in her eyes but she didn't let Jim see them. In a very quiet voice Pam said "That someone isn't you."

"I know." Jim replied, and Pam could see tears in his own eyes. "Its you."

With that, Pam walked out of the room, feeling more empty than ever. She wanted to cry but resisted. Jim however, actually let his tears fall. Pam needed to understand. If she were to commit suicide because of Roy, Jim's heart and his mind would snap in two. Unvoiced love had never been more difficult for him than this very moment. And he longed to tell her everything. But he couldn't.

**Sorry about this late update! I was working on a Fitness Project in Physical Education Class, then on Monday I got sick. And I forgot all about the story til right now. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. The fluff begins shortly according to the movie! :D**

**Please Read & Review**

**Infernape Master**

**I do not own The Office**


	6. A Change Of Heart 2009

**A Change Of Heart**

Pam walked out of that room and onto the ship deck, feeling sorry for herself and for Jim. He just couldn't understand. Pam knew that there would be trouble if Roy saw them together. During Jim's confrontation with her, Pam learned something else. He loved her. The look in his eyes was full of love, sadness. It was as though his eyes were pleading with her in some way. Pam had to get out of there as soon she could. She just couldn't look into those eyes. It broke her heart to see Jim like this. Pam and Roy also knew that Pam was also in love with Jim. She'd never say it, but she had a sinking feeling that somehow, someway Jim knew about it. But for the time being, Pam had to bury those feelings.

Lunch with Roy was very quiet. Pam looked around the room at the passengers. Holly was sitting with Kevin, she was apparently still under the idea that Kevin was mentally challenged. Carol sat by herself, a cigarette in her hand. Pam assumed that Michael had made her angry in some way. Pam didn't see Dwight anywhere. Andy was trying to feed food to Angela, shoving his fork in her face. And Michael was feeding french fries to Jan. No wait.. he was shoving them into her mouth and Jan was yelling at him.

"Michael, stop it! I don't want any fries!" Pam heard Jan snap at Michael.

"Babe, don't protest just eat." Michael tried to shove another fry into Jan's mouth but she slapped him.

Michael looked like he was about to burst into tears. Very embarassed by her action, Jan gave Michael a quick peck on the cheek and said "Remember babe, stay away from Carol and Holly."

Pam couldn't take her eyes off of Michael. They were in similar situations. Both trapped like insects in jars. Pam walked over to Michael and sat beside him.

"I'm not allowed to sit beside females." Michael muttered softly.

"Michael, its alright I just wanted to talk to you." Pam replied.

"Jan isn't going to like this." Michael said softly.

All of a sudden, Pam felt a new feeling inside of her. What Michael had said, brought her to her senses. Michael couldn't let Jan push him around. He didn't love her, he wanted someone else. But Jan's jealousy limited him. They were in the exact same situation.

"Look." Pam said, not sure if she was saying this to Michael or to herself. "You shouldn't let Jan limit you. If you want to hang out with other people you should. Don't let Jan control you."

"She threatened to beat me if I do." Michael soflty cried.

"Don't let her scare you. If you love someone else, go for it."

"Well, I sort of think Holly is very cute."

"Then go for it." Pam encouraged him.

"You're right, Pam." Michael replied, brightening up a great deal. He went to sit beside Holly and Pam could see that he was asking her to have a drink with him. She could see Holly nod and Michael quickly turned to her and tried but failed miserably to wink at her. Pam winked back.

Pam decided now that she had helped Michael with his love life she had better fix her own. She had a special person to apologize to. And he was standing on the deck. Pam dashed up the stairs. She didn't want to be too late. She'd seen Karen. She knew that if she stepped aside, Karen would make a move on Jim and all would be lost. Pam ran and ran until she finally reached the deck. She saw him all by himself, looking out into the ocean, very sad but he was still Jim. A feeling of relief flooded her, she suddenly felt an urge to run to him as fast as possible. With her heart beating fast, her blood pumping, she dashed over to him as fast as she could, her legs felt light and her eyes were on nothing but him. When she caught up to him she could manage a small "Hi Jim." How pathetic. She had so much more to say and the most she could get out was "Hi."

Very slowly he turned his head to look at who was beside him. His miserable face looking into hers. "Hey Pam." He replied, his tone sounded very dull, as if he had just given up on life. Pam looked into his sad eyes and felt pity wash over her. She made him miserable and now she was worried that he wouldn't want to take her back. Pam knew that he would be a bit upset with her. She had been a bit of an ass to him and he deserved an apology.

"Look Jim, I didn't know what I was saying. I'm sorry, Roy is a jerk, I know, and I'm just really, really sorry and I hope you can forgive me and take me back please, I don't know what I was thinking, I made a mistake."

Pam kept babbling on and on with her apology and yet Jim was smiling at her the whole time.

He finally stopped her. "Pam, its alright, I know."

"I've had a change of heart, I've realized that you're the one I love."

Pam looked deep into his eyes and searched for a reply in them.

He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. "You have no idea, how long I've wanted to hear that." Out of the corner of her eye, Pam saw a small tear brush down her cheeks. In seconds, there were tears in her own eyes.

"I know" Pam replied in a voice that was on the verge of tears, "And I'm sorry."

They broke out their embrace after what felt like an eternity. Jim smiled at her and said "Theres no need to be."

Their silence was maddening. Pam itched to say something but felt the ball was still in his court.

"Want to see an awesome view?" He asked her after a long silence.

"Sure." Pam replied.

"Okay, close your eyes." Pam obeyed, Jim lifted her onto the edge of the deck and spread out her arms out just like an angel.

"Open them." He whispered in her ear.

Pam obeyed and what she saw brought an exciting sensation up her body. She was speechless.

"Wow, Jim...I don't know what to say."

"Its an amazing view, isn't it?" He asked, still holding onto her arms the whole time. "You look just like an angel."

Pam turned to look at him and he looked back at her. Very slowly he let her arms down and their faces moved towards each other closer and closer...

Just when their lips were about to meet they heard the last voice they wanted to heard the voice that neither of them wanted to hear.

"Pam!"

**Cliffie! I love cliffies, my world revolves around them! Its not who you think it is. I do not own The Office or Titanic.**

**Sorry for late update, I've been so busy enjoying my March Break that I forgot.**

**Happy March Break!**

**Infernape Master**


	7. A Night To Remember 2009

**A Night To Remember**

"Pam!" Came the voice that neither Pam nor Jim had wanted to hear. Standing behind them on the deck was the one and only Michael Scott. And standing beside him was Holly Flax. He had his arm around Holly.

"Pam" He continued, "I just wanted to thank you, your advice really helped and now I'm much more happier with Holly." He then leaned down and kissed Holly's forehead. Holly's smile was wide as he kissed her.

"What advice?" Jim gave Pam a playful suspicious look. "Have you been keeping secrets from me, Beesly?"

"Hey, I need to have secrets too." Pam said in an equally playful voice. Jim gave her a playful sulking face and Pam couldn't help but giggle. One thing Jim had that Rot didn't, was a sense of humor. Taking apart her dreams and enjoying beers with his warehouse coworkers was Roy's idea of fun. But Jim was different, he actually could make Pam smile. Whenever Jim smiled at her, Pam could feel herself melting inside. She had on many occasions wanted Jim to notice her.

_~Flashback~_

_Jim had just left to go see the purse girl. Pam had noticed them together and for some strange reason, didn't like the idea of those two together. Pam decided she'd put on a little more makeup. She pulled out lipstick and started putting it on her lips in an attempt to get the salesman to notice her._

_Talking Head:_

_"Why am I putting on makeup? Oh theres no reason for that, its not like I want to impress somebody... well maybe I do want to impress someone, I mean its nice to surprise your fiance, right?" When the camera panned to her Pam was no longer paying attention, her head was directed at Jim. She had a dreamy look on her face. She seemed to be saying "Notice me" using her eyes._

"Well anyways, Pamcasso, I just wanted to thank you once again for the helpful advice. Come on Holly." Michael happily wrapped his arm around Holly and walked very cheerfully back into the boat. Jim had the strangest look on his face. And Pam was trying to keep her very satisfied smile, hidden from Jim.

"Ok." Jim had a confused tone in his voice. "What exactly was that all about?"

"Oh who cares." Pam said, she was tired of that matter. She gently pulled on his tie and spoke in a playful yet mischevious tone. "Now, where were we?"

"Oh, I think I remember." Jim's tone had an equal tone of mischief. They then wrapped their arms around each other and shared a very passionate kiss. Neither of them wanted to let go, they just stood there, embracing and kissing. It was the most amazing feeling for them both. For the first time in a long time, Pam felt free of all her worries. Jim also felt carefree and complete, he finally got kiss the girl he had dreamt about for so long. For so long, this kiss had only existed in his dreams. He had never wanted his dreams to end and he didn't want this kiss to end now that it was real. He wanted to embrace the moment and make it last as long as he possibly could. He had waited years and years to kiss this woman and embrace her.

_~Flashback~_

_*Jim had his arms wrapped around this wonderful woman. He was madly in love with her and wanted to kiss for her years. She was a sweet brunette who wore cardigans and answered phones for a living. He couldn't believe that he was standing right here, kissing her. He felt amazed and more madly in love with her than ever before. And she kissed him back just as passionately as he had imagined her kissing him. She gently pulled away from him, gasping for air._

_"Jim," She said in an exhausted tone. "I love you Jim, I love you so much."_

_Jim's mind was like a little dvd player. And his collection of dvds consisted of him and Pam together. He would often play these tapes over and over again in his mind and would wish more than anything that they were real. But reality always interupted. But now, she was here, in his arms and that was all that mattered to him._

_"I love you too Pam, I've always loved you, I'd do anything for you." He poured his heart out to the woman in his arms. Those words had never been more true, he loved her more than life itself and would give up his own life for hers, if necessary. Things were perfect, things were wonderful, nobody was interupting, he finally had her all to himself. But then.. he started to feel the woman in his arms fade away. He could no longer feel her, she looked like a ghost or a shadow. He tried to embrace her but his arms went right through her. He looked up at her, confused._

_"Pam, whats going on?" _

_She looked right into his eyes and her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. "I love you, Jim."_

_"Wait! Where are you going?Pam!" The shadow started to fade until he could barely see the image of her. She gave him a sweet smile and was gone. "Pam!" He fell to his knees, crying and pounding his fists on the floor in frustaration. The only woman he had ever loved was gone.* _

_"Whoa!" He bolted right up in bed, gasping for air. He quickly looked around. Had it only been a dream? He collapsed back into bed, still gasping. "Why?" He asked softly as small tears ran down his cheeks._

Jim quickly shook off the memory of that horrible nightmare. This was the real thing, at least he hoped.

She pulled away and gasped out "Jim, I love you"

He hesitated for a moment. Just to make sure that this wasn't a dream. That she wouldn't fade away from him like all the other times. He didn't want to be led astray again. After a long silence, he finally realized that she was actually there. And she was all his.

"I love you too, Pam." He said, carressing her cheek.

The happy couple embraced each other. But little did they know that they were being watched by Roy's friend Daryl.

**Well what do you think? I think I'm going to continue now, constructive criticism is welcome but insults are not. Someone actually reviewed "I wonder what kind of fans The Office encourages." Its not there anymore, as I was too ashamed to finish the story. I really hope you like this. My English Teacher doesn't like me that much but my other teachers have said I'm good at poetry. But its really all up to you. Thanks for reading. I do not own The Office or Titanic. Please R & R**


	8. The Chase 2009

**The Chase**

**Deck of The RMS Titanic, 7:00pm**

_Jim quickly shook off the memory of that horrible nightmare. This was the real thing, at least he hoped._

_She pulled away and gasped out "Jim, I love you"_

_He hesitated for a moment. Just to make sure that this wasn't a dream. That she wouldn't fade away from him like all the other times. He didn't want to be led astray again. After a long silence, he finally realized that she was actually there. And she was all his._

_"I love you too, Pam." He said, carressing her cheek._

_The happy couple embraced each other. But little did they know that they were being watched by Roy's friend Daryl._

After the couple finally pulled away, Pam gently tugged on Jim's sleeve and said "Hey, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Jim asked, his voice rather curious.

"You'll see." Pam replied. She pulled on his arm and led Jim to her cabin.

"You wanted to show me your cabin?" Jim asked with a confused tone in his voice.

"No." Pam replied, she then opened up a cupboard and looked around in it. In a few minutes she pulled out a thick black book resembling a sketchbook.

"This is my book of drawings." Pam explained and handed the book to Jim who opened it and read throgh it.

"Wow, Beesly! These are really good!" Jim exclaimed in a proud voice while looking at a picture of a fruitbowl.

"Yeah." Pam replied, she then took the book and flipped to a certain page. "But this one is my favorite."

Jim looked at the picture. It was a picture of a stapler in Jell-o. Jim smiled and looked at Pam. "You remember that?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I do." Pam's voice was almost a whisper. "It was one of the many times I fell in love with you."

Jim's smile was about a mile wide and he kissed Pam. "Thanks." He whispered. "Got any more fond memories you can share with me?"

"Of course." Pam replied, and she flipped to another page which had a picture of Grilled Cheese Sandwiches. Jim smiled at her as she flipped to another picture. This one was of a vending machine with all of Dwight's stuff in it. For the next 10 minutes, Pam shared all her fond memories with Jim. Some of the pictures were of: A piece of paper that said Jewish on it, A green teapot, some Poker coins and a container filled with Jellybeans. Jim beamed at each one. Pam cringed a little bit at the one with the Poker coins on it but Jim reassured her that it was in the past and that it was alright now.

There was a long silence after they finished looking at the book. Jim looked at Pam and asked her softly "Pam, do you think you could draw a picture of me?"

Pam looked at him and there was a small silence. Finally, she slowly said "I'm not that good, I could mess it up."

"I trust you'll make it the best picture in the world." Jim told her softly.

"Well, alright." Pam reluctantly responded.

Within a few minutes, Pam was setting up a chair for Jim to sit in and was preparing her art supplies. Jim sat down on the chair and looked right at Pam who was preparing to start her sketch.

"Ok, try and stay still." Pam gently commanded him. Pam's pencil gently started tracing his body. For the next hour, Pam gave Jim gentle commands which he obeyed and Pam's pencil began to draw Jim and the picture of him became much more clear. By the end of the hour, the picture was the work of an expert. Pam gently handed the picture to Jim, who beamed at the picture and kissed her.

"Jim, can you do me a favour?" Pam asked him.

"Sure." Jim replied. Pam handed him a small brass key. after writing a bit on the back of Jim's picture.

"Unlock the cupboard and put the picture and this ring case in it, please."

"Alright." Jim replied, confused as to why Pam would want to lock up her work. Jim unlocked the cupboard and put picture and ring case in it. As he put the ring case in, he wondered if Pam was breaking up with Roy.

Daryl, who standing outside and had a key, walked into the room just in time to catch Jim putting a ring case into Roy's cupboard.

"Stop!" He yelled.

"Oh my god." Jim turned around in shock and saw Daryl. Pam was at his side in a flash. He grabbed Pam's arm and yelled "Run!"

The two of them ran out into the halls, bumping into passengers while Daryl chased them. He chased them through the halls where the coal people worked and through the dining room.

"Oh my god." Jim said, turning around. "He's gaining on us."

"Here!" Pam replied, pushing Jim into a nearby elevator. "We can escape in here!"

Daryl was almost right at the elevator when Jim grabbed Pam's arm and pulled her in. Daryl could only glare at them while they laughed and waved at him. Pam even gave him the middle finger and got a proud look from Jim.

Daryl glared at them as the elevator went up. He then ran into the Billiard Room where Roy was playing Pool.

"Roy." Daryl said "Your fiance has been hanging around with that Jim guy, I saw him put something in your cupboard."

"WHAT!?!" Roy almost yelled. The other men he was playing Pool with, gave him weird looks. He lowered his voice and growled "Shes with Halpert?"

"Yeah, I saw them together in your cabin." Daryl explained to Roy about Jim and the cupboard and the chase.

Roy was gripping his Pool stick so hard he broke it. "Goddamn Halpert, I told her to stay away from him. Halpert is going to get the ass kicking of his life. He'll be lucky if hes still alive." The other Pool players gave Roy strange looks.

"Maybe, we could pull a little trick on them." Daryl said to Roy in an unsually calm voice. "Maybe we could get Pammy not to trust Jim."

"And how would that happen?" Roy asked sarcastically. "Those two are joined at the hip."

"I saw Jim put a ring case in your cupboard, maybe if we made it look like Jim stole the ring..."

"Thats perfect, but how would we do that?"

"A jacket was reported missing this morning and I bet Jim stole it to sneak around with Pam."

"What are we standing around here for? Lets go get him!"

**With Jim and Pam...**

The two were walking through the halls, laughing at Daryl. They then discovered themselves in the basement of the Titanic. There was an old 1926 boiled open air Ford Station Wagon in the middle.

"Hey look at that station wagon." Pam said pointing to it.

"Want to explore it?" Jim asked her.

"Alright." Pam replied very eagerly.

Jim stood by the back door and opened it for Pam and said in a playful voice. "Miss?"

Jim got in the backseat beside her. He reached over and honked the horn in the front seat. Pam was giggled at this. Jim was laughing so hard he fell over into the back seat behind the seats they were sitting in.

"Jim?" Pam asked, looking behind her. "Are you okay?"

She leaned over so far that she fell into the backseat with him. When she opened her eyes she found that she was laying on his stomach.

"Oh. Sorry." Pam blushed wildly and tried to get off of him. She got off of Jim and looked out the windows. The next thing she knew, she was being kissed by Jim. She kissed him back and they kissed very passionately. They then proceded to pull each others clothes off. In the heat of the moment, Pam's hand slammed against a window. An hour later, Pam was lying on Jim once again and they were both exhausted.

"Wow." Jim panted.

"I know." Pam replied in an exhausted tone.

"Pam." Jim looked right at her. "Come with me."

"Where?" Pam giggled. "We work at Dunder Mifflin."

"We don't belong there." Jim replied, his tone serious. "Lets go somewhere, just us two. Nobody else in the world."

"I don't know if Roy would like this." Pam replied hesitantly.

"Don't worry about him. It'll be just us two. No one will find us. It'll be our place."

"Where will we go?"

"Somewhere far away from Scranton. We can see the world together. We'll do amazing things together and maybe get married."

"Oh Jim..." Pam said.

"You don't want to go?" Jim's voice was a little upset.

"No Jim. I'd love to go with you. I've never wanted to be a Receptionist. But I don't think I deserve all that you're offering."

Pam was looking away from Jim so he turned her face towards his, looked right into her eyes and said softly. "You deserve all the love in the world. Someone who truly does love you. I love you with all of my heart and unlike some people, I appreciate you. You wanted to commit suicide because you felt trapped and unappreciated, yes? I'll appreciate you."

Tears of happiness ran down Pam's cheeks. Jim hugged her and said "You'll never be lonely again. Now lets get out of here before someone sees us."

**Well, what do you think? I'm sorry about the sex but I do want to stay true to the movie. Sorry if Jim was a little out of character but in the movie, Jack is going to New York and Rose decides that when they arrive there, she'll get off with him. I hoped you liked it :)**

**Please R &R**

**I do not own The Office**


	9. The Iceberg 2009

**The Iceberg**

**With Roy & Daryl**

"Jim was in this cupboard right here." Daryl said pointing to one of the cupboards. Roy pulled out a small brass key out of his pocket and unlocked the cupboard. The first thing Roy saw was the drawing of Jim. "Goddamn Halpert." He cursed under his breath as he examined the picture.

He examined the back of the picture which read: _Darling, now you can keep the both of us, locked up in this cupboard, from Pam, P. S. Don't call me Pammy._

It was then that Roy looked in the cupboard and discovered the ring case. He opened it and the engagement ring he gave to Pam was in it. He started to curse lightly under his breath but regained his composure. "Lets frame Halpert." Roy finally muttered. Daryl got out the ring case and followed Roy out the door.

**Jim & Pam**

After putting their clothes back on, Jim and Pam ran up to the ships deck, hand in hand, laughing the whole time. They embraced on the deck and watched the beautiful ocean. As Pam watched the wonderful waves she whispered to Jim "Did you mean what you said in the car?" When Jim looked at her in confusion she added "About us going away together?"

Jim embraced her even more tightly and whispered "Of course I meant it. Maybe we'll even get off at the next stop."

"Can we visit New York?" Pam asked in a soft voice. She had always wanted to see New York, it would perfect for her to be an artist. Maybe she could apply to Pratt.

"New York?" Jim asked her in confusion. "Why New York?"

"It would be perfect for me to be an artist. Maybe you could get a job in Journalism or something. You always liked sports. Plus I've heard that New York is a really beautiful place."

"It really is beautiful." Jim said, embracing her tightly. "When I went for my job interview with Karen, we saw New York. And we.." He stopped explaining after seeing the look on Pam's face.

"Can we go there sometime?" Pam looked up at him with begging eyes. She had always wanted to see New York but Roy always had a reason for them not to go. He was sometimes harsh.

_Flashback_

_"Roy come on. Maybe that brochure that Jan gave me might mean something."_

_"Not a chance! What am I supposed to do while you're doodling on paper?"_

_They were having another arguement. Jan had offered Pam a great art oppertunity but Roy didn't want Pam to do it._

_"Roy, please. Its my dream."_

_"Theres no such thing as a dream. It doesn't mean that much, now get over it and get your head out of the clouds. And also, Daryl and the guys are coming over so I'll need you to make some more dinner for us."_

_"Roy you should've told me..."_

_"Pammy, stop complaining. You can't always have things your way."_

_Hes right. Pam thought to herself. She was being stupid and selfish. But she wanted more than anything to try this art thing. But dreams just didn't exist._

Jim hugged Pam and said "Don't worry about that brute, when we get to New York, we'll sign you up for this art stuff."

"Oh look." Pam said, pointing ahead. "Theres an iceberg right there."

"An iceberg? We're getting awfully close to it, we should be careful."

They then started kissing each other but while they kissed the Titanic had collided with the iceberg and Jim and Pam felt the deck shake and people yelling "We've just collided with the iceberg! Tell the Captain!"

Pam noticed the ship designer rushing past them. She quickly grabbed his arm and asked him "Whats going on?"

The designer sighed for a moment then said "We've just collided with an iceberg. We don't have very many lifeboats. The Titanic is going to sink."

"Oh my god!" Pam gasped. "We should tell Roy!"

"You're right." Jim agreed. "He might be an ass to you but no one deserves to die."

They interlocked hands and rushed off to find Roy. On their way to Pam's cabin they passed Daryl who pulled out the ring case and placed it in Jim's jacket pocket when Jim wasn't paying attention.

"Roy." Pam said, rushing into Roy's room. "Theres been an emergency."

"Yes there has been." Some guards were standing near Roy. "Your engagement ring was stolen from the cupboard." He then turned to the guards "Search Halpert."

"What are you doing?" Jim asked as the guards went through his pockets until they pulled the ring case out of his jacket pocket. "I think that this is enough evidence." One of the guards said. "Lock him up in the master of arms office."

"Pam! I didn't do it!" Jim protested as the guards put handcuffs on him.

"That jacket was also reported stolen." One of the guards replied.

"What?" Pam asked. "I don't understand this. Jim couldn't have stolen it. He was with me."

"Maybe he took while you two were in the cabin." Roy snapped.

Pam gave Jim a suspicious look. The jacket wasn't really helping his case but Jim wasn't a thief. Pam could only stand and stare as the guards escorted Jim away with Jim yelling after Pam the whole time. As soon as the guards were gone, Roy slapped Pam across the face. Just then a man rushed into the room carrying 2 lifejackets. "Here take these. The ship is going to sink." Pam slipped hers on but Roy only stared at his in disgust. The men then ran through the halls waking all the Dunder Mifflinites and handing them life jackets.

**With Jim...**

A guard handcuffs Jim to a pole and Daryl says "Its alright, I'll watch him." The guard handed Daryl the key which Daryl shoved in his pocket. Daryl pulled out a gun and pointed at Jim's head.

"You know." Daryl said. "If this boat really is sinking, maybe we should leave you here to drown. And if Pam asks, I'll just tell her we _forgot_ to free you."

Jim was becoming really worried now. He and Pam had seen the iceberg and the Titanic would go down. And if these two scum kept lying to Pam then he'd drown before he could help her. He didn't care if he drowned, but he didn't want Pam to die because of that selfish jerk Roy. He knew that even though Pam thought Roy was a decent fiance, Jim knew that Roy wouldn't hesitate to get off the ship to safety. Even if it meant leaving Pam to drown.

**With Pam...**

The men ran into the grand hallway where Pam and Roy were standing and yelled "The captain has ordered that women and children shall board the lifeboats! Only women and children!"

All of the workers of Dunder Mifflin and Pam ran to the deck where a first lifeboat was being set up. Jan, Carol, Phyllis, Meredith and some unknown women were sitting in it. When the boat was just about full, they let Creed and Andy into the boat and began lowering it. Phyllis was screaming for her husband Bob Vance, who hadn't managed to get onto the lifeboat in time. Pam cringed as she heard Phyllis desperately scream. In the next boat Pam saw Kevin's ex Stacey and Kelly go in. Kelly tried to drag Ryan in with her but the crewmen ordered that only women and children would go in. Kelly was sobbing hysterically as the boat was lowered while Ryan was smirking at his temporary freedom from Kelly.

In the next boat Karen got in. "Come on, Pam." Karen said. "Get in the boat." Pam hesitated for a moment as Jim's other ex Katy got in the boat. "What are you waiting for, Pammy?" Roy asked her. "Get in the boat."

Nearby, Pam noticed Michael and Holly embracing, Holly was refusing to board a boat without Michael. Michael was begging her to get in one but Holly refused. Pam then realized that the boat would sink shortly. It would be flooded and Jim would drown. Roy intended to leave Jim to die. If she truly loved Jim, she wouldn't have doubted his word. Pam ran away from the lifeboat to find Jim, but Roy grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" He yelled at her. "Get in a boat! You're not Halpert's girl, you're my fiance!"

"I'd rather be his girl than your wife." Pam snapped and slapped Roy across the face. Pam then went running into the halls in search of somebody. She finally found the ship designer and asked him "Where is the master of arms office? I need to get there!" She asked him desperately. He didn't say anything until he heard the tone of despertation in her voice.

"Alright." He said in a soft tone. "Go downstairs, go left twice then head in the right direction, you'll be at a dead end but there should be hall to your right and its the third door on the left."

"Alright!" Pam cried, not quite sure if she would able to remember such complicated directions. _This is all my fault. I might not be able to make it in time and its because I doubted his word. If he drowns, I'll never forgive myself._

"Darn it." Pam said, "I'm hopelessly lost." She had been looking for about 10 minutes and couldn't find a staircase or the big hallway. Then all of a sudden she heard a beeping noise. She turned a saw a man in an elevator. He stepped out and ran over to her, ushering her in the direction of the deck. "Stop!" Pam yelled. "I need to use the elevator!" He kept pushing her so she finally just hit him and ran to the elevator. The ship's designer had told her to go downstairs. Did he mean to the ground floor or just down one floor. "I think he meant just one floor." Pam said to herself pushing the 2 button.

**What do you think? Its getting more tense each paragraph, Jim's room should already be beginnning to flood. Thanks for reading**

**Please R & R**

**I do not own The Office**


	10. Desperate Measures 2009

**Desperate Measures**

Pam quickly ran down the stairs. "Okay." She said to herself. "Go left twice." She quickly ran down 2 hallways facing left. "Okay now I should he right til I reach a dead end." Pam ran down a hallway facing right, and she soon found no door straight ahead of her, and a hallway to her left. She quickly ran down it. "Okay. Which room did he say again?"

**With Jim...**

The room was starting to fill with water, Daryl had left Jim handcuffed to the pole but not before punching him in the stomach and saying it was a message from Roy. The water so getting so high that Jim tried to climb onto a table to avoid drowning. _Oh my god, Pam, where are you?_ Jim thought to himself. _I have to get out of here. _Within a few minutes Jim's thoughts raced back to the Receptionist. The words from the Booze Cruise _Save the receptionist_ flashed through Jim's mind. If he knew Pam, she would hopefully realize the truth and come back for him. What if she drowned? What if she was stuck somewhere? What if she died? _Oh my god, Pam. Please be okay. Just give me some sign that you're still alive. _He couldn't keep the receptionist out of his thoughts. He banged his handcuffs on the pole and yelled as loud as he could "Help! Help! Is someone there? Please help!"

He didn't expect to hear anything but after a few minutes he heard Pam yell his name. She was still safe, and she came back for him. He smiled to himself before yelling "Pam!"

In a few minutes he heard "Jim! Is that you, Jim?"

"Yes its Jim! I'm in the 3rd door to the right!"

"I'll be there in a second!"

He heard desperate footsteps racing towards the room. Every second, they became louder until finally he saw Pam standing in the door. He beamed at her as she stood in the door. She didn't do anything, but her eyes were full of tears. She raced over towards him and hugged him very tightly. After a few minutes of embracing and kissing, Pam finally said "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I was an idiot. I shouldn't have believed him."

"Its alright now." Jim replied, trying his best to embrace Pam but didn't make much progress, being handcuffed to a pole. "You see that key case?"

"Yeah." Pam replied.

"Go and look in it. Maybe theres a key to these handcuffs in there. The key was silver."

Pam raced over to the key case and yanked it open, she began digging through all the keys which were unforunately, bronze ones.

"These are all bronze!" Pam replied hopelessly.

Jim noticed the tone of hopelessness in her voice, and although he was close to losing his head, himself. He didn't want Pam worried about him. Pam's safety was more important, if she died here, even in his arms then he'd never forgive himself. Until right now he didn't just how serious he was when he said "I would save the Receptionist."

"Its alright. See if you can find something that can break these handcuffs." Jim said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. _Don't lose it. I can't worry Pam._

"But, what about you?" Pam asked with worry in her eyes.

"I'll be fine." Jim replied quickly. "Just find something that can break these handcuffs. I'll be alright, I promise."

"Alright then." Pam replied and gave him a kiss before running out to the door in search of something she could use to break Jim's handcuffs.

**With Pam...**

"Okay. Don't panic. I'm sure Jim's going to be okay by himself." Pam reassured herself. "You're worrying about nothing."

Her hope faded when she heard faint crying. She perked up her ears and listened closely. It was too high pitched to be an adult's voice and too high pitched for even a little boy. Pam turned around the corner and saw a crying little girl.

"You okay?" Pam asked, bending down to the girl.

"Hey!" came a voice from behind her. A man was rushing towards them. "Thats my daughter!"

He then scooped up the little girl and was about to escape when Pam yelled "Wait!"

As he turned around, Pam asked him "Do you know where I could find something that can break handcuffs?"

"Theres an axe right behind you." He said pointing at the case behind her.

Pam sighed with relief and smashed the glass. After a few moments of searching, Pam finally found Jim.

"This was all I could find." Pam said sheepishly, looking at the axe in her hands.

"Its perfect." Jim beamed at her. He held out his handcuffs and looked at her. "Now maybe if you could swing right between the handcuffs..."

"But what if I hit you?" Pam exclaimed in horror.

"You won't." Jim beamed at her. "I trust you."

If only she could be as confident as he thought she was.

**Hey!**

**Sorry for late update! I finished a chapter of United By Destiny and am working on Paris, City Of Love and Bruises. So you guys can expect much more updates from me! Thanks for your patience!**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Infernape Master :)**


End file.
